deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo vs Link
Leonardo vs Link is Chris the Gaming Thunder's first DEATH BATTLE!. It pits Leonardo from 2003/4Kids Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Link from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Legend of Zelda! When Link is about to head to Ganon’s Castle to save Hyrule, a familiar face comes to challenge him to see if he is ready to save the world! Interlude Wiz: It's no surprise that most warriors use swords as their main weapon. Boomstick : Well, yeah! You don't wanna be caught in a battle against a giant pig or an over-sized cheese shredder without a weapon! Wiz: What? Boomstick: That'd suck big time. You gotta be a great fighter and strategist, such with the case with Leonardo, the leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Wiz: And Link, the Hero of Hyrule. Boomstick: In this battle, we're gonna pit two specific incarnations of these fighters against each other: 2003 Leo, and Ocarina of Time Link. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it's it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Leonardo (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)- Main Theme*) Wiz: Originally ordinary pet turtles, Leonardo and his three brothers-Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael- were covered in an ooze called mutagen that would transform them into humanoid turtles. Boomstick: Where can I get this goop? I need to see if my pet goldfish will turn into Aquaman or something. Wiz: Adopted by their master Splinter, he and his brothers were trained into becoming a team of crime-fighting turtles that roamed the streets at night. It wasn't long before Leonardo was assigned the leader roll of the team, and got his iconic weapons. Boomstick: The ninjakens! These little babies are Leo's weapons of choice, and are in fact NOT made in Hollywood. Wiz: Later on, they then discovered their greatest foe- The Utrom Shredder. (A scene from the show plays, with Shredder saying "Those who are not with me are against me, and I crush anyone who stands against me!") Boomstick: This dude was able to single-handedly defeat the turtles. Talk about a smooth criminal. (A clip from a Michael Jackson video plays, with the king of pop making his signature "Ow!") Boomstick: To take down this new threat, Leo and his bros had to have some serious skills, weapons, and abilities. And they had just that. (*Cues: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)- Main Theme*) Wiz: Leonardo carries throwable shurikens on his person at all times for long range enemies. He also naturally has a shell that he can retract into for protection. Boomstick: Not to mention all the badass things he can do. He's a master at stealth, misdirection, martial arts, and a tons more. He's even able to lift and throw a bunch of Foot Clan soldiers at once! Wiz: Child's play, compared to what his true feat of strength. He's able to hold and lift the 431,000 PSI of a T-Rex's jaws. Considering the dinosaur was pushing down too, it's likely much higher than this. Boomstick: He's fast enough to react to lightning from these Jiren wannabees, able to fight Foot Clan soldiers for hours at a time, and even managed to take on and defeat Shredder with help from his brothers. Wiz: Well, Leonardo may be great, but he's certainly not perfect. Boomstick: Yeah, he's not one to easily accept failure, and that causes him to become sloppy and imprecise. Wiz: Not only that, since he's a turtle, which are naturally cold-blooded, he has a natural weakness to overheating and the cold, causing hyperthermia and hypothermia, respectively. Boomstick: But in the end, Leo's still one ass-kicking lean, green fighting machine. Leonardo: Cowabunga! Link (*Cues: Koriki Forest Theme- The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*) Wiz: The legend of the Hero of Time go back far into history. However, none of the ones who bared the name are as easily recognizable as the one and only Link. Boomstick: Yeah. One and only... (The other incarnations of Link show on the screen, all yelling different noises.) Wiz: Link was born in the middle of the Hyrulian Civil War. In order to shield him from the terror, his mother left him in the Forest of Kokiris. Boomstick: Not only did he get the weirdest foster dad of all time- a goddamn tree-, he didn't exactly fit in. The outcast life sucks, lemme tell you that. Wiz: However, this would all change one fateful day, when the Gerudo King Ganondorf laid a curse upon the Great Deku Tree. His strength weakening, he sent a fairy to Link, informing him that the world depended on him. Boomstick: Yeah, turns out the Deku Tree died anyway and now Link had to go on a journey to stop this Ganon dude, and once he got the Master Sword, he was put to sleep for seven years because he wasn't strong enough. Oh, spoilers for a game that came out over twenty years ago. Wiz: When he awoke, he was seven years older, as Chris said (says fast) which he stole from MY notes (talks normal again), and had an "updated" mission of sorts. Boomstick: Then this dude of light, Rimeru-''' Wiz: Rauru. '''Boomstick: Gesundheit- told Link that he had to collect the six Sage Medallions from each of the Six Sages. To do this, Link had to have some badass equipment and moves. And that he did. (*Cues: Hero of our Time- Natewantstobattle*) Wiz: Link's primary weapon of choice is the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. With this indestructible blade, Link is able to strike down evil, nullify enemy magic, and even fight multiple enemies at once. Boomstick: (to the tune of "Nations of the World") ''Hookshot and Longshot, Deku Nuts, Bombs, Bombchus. Megaton Hammer and 'course...'' Wiz: His trusty Fairy Bow is his means of long-range combat, and is even able to fire off Ice, Fire, and Light Arrows. Boomstick: (talking normally) Of course, what kind of hero of the people just has weapons? He has the indestructible Hylian Shield, the magic-absorbing Mirror Shield, and can carry up to four bottles, which can hold a wide range of stuff, including potions, a life-regenerating fairy, milk, fish, and GODDAMN FIRE! Wiz: The Golden Scale allows Link to dive a lot longer, and the Goron and Zora Tunic protect him from heat and drowning respectively. Hover Boots for zero traction but hovering, and Iron Boots for slowed movement but walking underwater. Boomstick : The Lens of Truth allows him to see through illusion, and- Wait a minute DID THAT BOTTLE JUST REFLECT GANON'S ATTACK?! Wiz: He also carries three spells: Farore's Wind, which allows him to create a warp point- useless in battle-; Din's Fire, a dome of... fire; and perhaps the most useful one- Nayru's Love, which creates an impenetrable barrier that shields him from harm, but not necessarily recoil from enemies. Boomstick: Basically superhuman, mixed with evil magic protection, with a dash of soul-searching- no, he can see and fight ghosts. Oh, and add on top of that he's bested Ganon, is great at Professor Layton, was able to fight a huge variety of foes, and DODGED LASERS, so he's pretty freaking tough. Wiz: Tough is an understatement. Take for example this stone Link picks up and throws. Assuming this is granite, which it looks like, and measuring it to Link's canonical height- 5'7"-, we can calculate that Link must have lifted nearly 850-THOUSAND pounds. Boomstick: Holy crap! Is there anything that can stop this fairy boy?! Wiz: Well, most of his powers and abilities are tied to his equipment, and Farore's Wind and the Ocarina of Time are useless in battle. Plus, whenever Nayru's Love is active, he can't use any other source of magic. Boomstick: Yeah, Link can be his own handicap sometimes, but that doesn't stop him from becoming the hero Hyrule needs, but not the one it deserves for the next seven years. (Link deals the killing blow to Ganon, stabbing him in the head.) Death Battle (Cues: Heroes of Our Half-Time- Therewolf Media) Link, walking in the deserted Castle Town, looks around at the death and destruction. Navi flies out, and floats around him quite annoyingly. Navi: Hey, Link. Is it just me, or does this place look different to you? Link simply nods, and then a ReDead jumps from one of the buldings, trying to attack the fairy boy. Link responds by blocking its bite with his Hylian Shield and Spin Slashes it into two. Suddenly, another one jumps at him, but a shuriken flies out and hits it in the face, killing the beast instantly. Link looks up to where the throwing star came from. He sees a figure standing on top of it. Navi: Hey, who's that? A Sheikah? The figure, Leonardo, jumps down from the building and walks toward the Hero of Time. Leonardo: So, I heard your the hero around here. Navi flies over to him. Navi: Yup! Link's the coolest! He's got the Blade of Evil's Bane, to boot! Navi goes back to Link, staying by his left side. Leonardo: I see. The name's Leonardo- I came to see what the warrior from the forest could do. I heard that an evil king's in the castle ahead. I want to know if you're ready to take him on- so, how about it? Just you and me. Right here and now. Link raises an eyebrow and look at Navi, who turns to him. Navi: "Sure, I don't see why not." Link walks away to a distance suitable for beginning a battle. Navi: "Not like the bad guy ever does anything until the hero gets there anyway." Leonardo jumps back. Leonardo: You got all of that just from an eyebrow raise? Navi: Yup. Both heroes get into a battle stance. FIGHT! Link quickly pulls out and throws a bomb, then pierces it with an arrow. It flies at Leonardo, who swiftly dodges it and counters by quickly running towards him and tripping him. Link quickly recovers, and both clash blades, causing a struggle. Link breaks the struggle with a kick to Leo's stomach, sending him into the air. Link pulls out his bow again and juggles him for a second with the arrows before jumping up and pogoing in him, causing him to crash into the ground. Leonardo: Cough... Nice, but let's see you try this! The turtle jumps into the shadows, and Link lands, looking confused. Navi: "Weird... Where'd he go?" Suddenly, Leonardo throws a barrage of shurikens at him from the shadows. The first ten hit him, but he manages to block the other thirteen with his shield. Leo quickly retracts into his shell and speeds over, grinding his shell into Link. Link flies and hits a wall. He recovers and the two heroes spin while clashing blades for a few seconds, and then Leo slips out into the shadows. He looks around and sees Leonardo is gone again. He rummages through his pocket, and pulls out the Lens of Truth. He looks around and sees Leo hiding in the shadows, and Link sets out a Bombchu in a seemingly random direction. He pulls out the Longshot and pulls himself toward the box behind Leo, before letting go, grappling Leo, and throwing him toward the Bombchu. Leonardo isn't fast enough to react, causing him to get hit by the explosion. Navi: Nice going, Link! Now, hit 'em with the ol' spin attack! Link nods, rushing over and grabbing Leo, but he falls apart?! Link: Uh?! Leonardo jumps on him from the fountain behind, and throws him into a stand. Navi flies around Link. Navi: C'mon Link! Get up! Link does stumble up, but his eyes widen in shock. The turtle picked up the whole rundown Happy Masked Shop! Leo grunts as the chucks the building at the Hero. Link pulls out his Megaton Hammer and hits the building, breaking it apart, but causing him to dislocate his right shoulder. He looks up and sees he's on his last heart, so he pulls out Nayru's Love and activates it. Leo tries to attack him, but the barrier protects him from harm. While the Hero in a Half Shell tries to attack him, Link pops the cork on one of the bottles and drinks a Red Potion. Afterwards, Link pulls out his Master Sword and knocks Leo back, and Nayru's Love dissipates. Leonardo: It's time to end this! Navi: "I couldn't agree more!" Leo and Link clash blades again, and Leo uses his second sword to stab Link's shoulder. He winces, but Link manages to power through the pain and throw Bombs around Leo's feet. Leo isn't able to react in time, and the Bombs send him soaring. Link aims an Ice Arrow at the turtle, and freezes him mid-air. He hops onto a building, and raises his hand, which glows a golden yellow. Link: Hiyah! He bolts at lightning speeds towards Leonardo as he activates the Triforce of Courage, and he uses Triforce Slash! He slashes at the frozen turtles dozens of times, cutting him into finely sliced peices each time, he finishes the Triforce Slash by shattering Leonardo's shell. Link lands and looks shocked. Navi: "Wh-Whoops... Put a little too much into that." And with that, Link sighs, then walks towards the castle again. Navi: "I don't get payed enough for this..." The screen fades to black. Navi: But you don't get paid at all. KO! Results (Cues: Heroes of Our Half-Time- Therewolf Media, again) Boomstick: Holy crap! (chanting) Let's go again! Let's go again! Wiz: This match was actually far closer that it might first seem. At first glance, it looks like an easy victory for Leo, due to him having more strength.' '''But keep in mind lifting strength doesn't equal striking strength, plus in a battle like this, you can't rely on brute strength alone. Plus, Link had more means of defense than Leonardo, and Nayru's Love and the Triforce of Courage vastly trump Leo's defense, even taking in to account the Sword of Tengu's blast. '''Boomstick: Both had speed and intelligence on par with each other, so this really came down to their arsenal and weaknesses. And- c'mon, who the hell can beat ''Link in arsenal variety? Leo's shurikens probably wouldn't do jack crap to him, anyway.' Wiz: Leonardo is cold-blooded, as stated before. So it's not out of left field to assume he has the weakness of the heat and cold. And Link had both of those- the Fire and Ice Arrows. With this, Link was able to immobilize the Hero in a Half Shell long enough to deal the finishing blow. '''Boomstick: Yeah, Leo didn't stand a SNOWball's chance in SHELL.' Wiz: The winner is Link. Next Time... Trivia *The connection between Leonardo and Link is that they are two green, sword-wielding heroes who are great strategists and face overwhelming odds. They also have numerous incarnations that tend to have drastically different personalities. *This is actually a slightly alternate verison of Chris' Fight to the Finish verion of the same fight, but altered to more closely match DEATH BATTLE! Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Chris the Gaming Thunder